


Troll Bride

by Dartxni



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Crossdressing, F/F, Gen, Pre-Slash, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dartxni/pseuds/Dartxni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa goes into the woods to find her sister, who was kidnapped by Trolls as a child. Takes place in an altered universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Troll Bride

_In the kingdom of Arendelle, the King and Queen were blessed to have two daughters, Elsa and Anna. But the elder daughter was cursed to bear a great power over ice and snow. In the folly of youth, one day she struck her sister with a bolt of pure ice magic. It was an accident, but a grave one._

_When Elsa struck Anna with the ice, her parents took them both the visit the trolls of legend. The trolls took Anna from them, assuring them that they could undo the damage, but said that it would take some time. Exactly one year, in fact. After a year had passed, the King and Queen went to the troll clearing for a second time, but yell as they might, they could not get a response. It seemed the trolls had forgotten their promise to return the child._

_The king and queen were grief stricken, but their youngest child was heartbroken, casting the realm into an early Winter in her sadness. So the king and queen told Elsa a lie. They told her that Anna was being kept safe until Elsa could control her powers. Elsa worked hard to do so. Every year she displayed the control she had won to the King and Queen, but it was never enough._

_Then, when she was 18 years old, disaster struck and her parent’s ship was lost at sea. Elsa gained access to their secret will, which explained the truth, that her sister had been lost for all these years, and the promise of her return used to goad Elsa into mastering her icy curse. Enraged and heartbroken, Elsa was hardly able to avoid freezing the entire castle._

_She ran away to the woods, and when she got there, decided that she was going to hunt for her sister on her own. That was when she encountered two boys, Ice Harvesters by trade, who admitted that they thought the location of the girl she sought was atop of the far off North Mountain. But were they lying?_

  
  


“Are you coming, or not?” gruffed the older boy as he double checked his reindeer’s halter. The younger one motioned for Elsa to join him in the sled. But Elsa waivered. She had seen the looks the boys sent each other when she had explained her quest to find her lost sister. And their rumor of a girl who lived on North Mountain sounded a lot like a downright fib. How could someone survive on a mountain all alone?

She thought they might know more about the whereabouts of the trolls than they were letting on, though, from the looks they had sent each other when she told that part of the story. She knew that if she found the trolls, she might be able to find her sister. Whatever the case, they were her only good lead.

“Alright. But you better not be stringing me along,” she warned as she got into the sled and sat on the bench.

“Wouldn’t dream of it, princess,” snarked the younger boy, managing to make the title sound like an insult.

The older boy, or perhaps man was the better word because he seemed pretty close to her own age, came to the side of the sled and glared at her. “Go sit on the luggage, I gotta steer.”

Elsa awkwardly rose to climb on to the mountain of gear that rested in the back, but the younger boy pushed her back down. “Naw, stay here. I’ll take the backseat.” He flopped himself down on the luggage and seemed happy enough.

“So you know my name, but I don’t really know anything about you. You are brothers?” asked Elsa, keen to learn more about her guides.

“Naw, Kristoff is my husband,” explained the younger boy.

“What?”

“Yeah, the trolls married us when we were little kids,” explained the kid, as if that meant anything to Elsa.

Kristoff reached back and smacked the boy. “ANdrew’s just kidding with you. But he’s not my brother. We’re orphans. I sort of took care of him growing up, though I had some help.

“Yeah… the trolls,” muttered Andrew, dodging another swipe from Kristoph.

As they went along, Elsa found herself the subject of a serious inquisition.

“So.. tell me about this sister of yours?” asked Kristoff. “What is she like?”

“Well…” Elsa paused, dredging up old and cherished memories. “She had auburn hair that she wore in pigtails. She liked to have fun. She never looked before she leaped though. It’s been a long time since I saw her, nearly 10 years by now, so I don’t know what she would be like now.” Elsa explained.

“Why didn’t you go looking for her sooner?” asked Andrew.

“I thought she was being taken care of. You see, when I was really young there was an accident. It was all my fault actually. I hurt her.” She paused to clear her throat and recompose herself. “My parents took her to see the trolls, who claimed they could heal her. They told me that the trolls were keeping her safe, but I found out what actually happened was that the trolls had stolen her from us.” Elsa couldn’t keep the anger out of her voice. She unclenched her hand from the side of the sled, where it had spread an icy film.

“They didn’t go after her then? Weren’t they like the King and Queen? Why didn’t they send out the army?” asked Kristoff.

“They couldn’t admit that they had gone to see the trolls in the first place. Sorcery and consorting with magical creatures is forbidden in Arendelle. They could have lost the throne.” Elsa grimaced.

“Couldn’t they have changed the law?” asked Andrew.

“There is a royal charter. We royals can’t just do whatever we want, you know.”

“That sounds stupid. If I was a king, I would do whatever I wanted,” said Andrew, pouting.

“It’s a good thing you’re not then,” said Kristoff.

They went in silence for a while. Elsa looked with wide eyes at the beautiful green lands. She had never traveled outside of her city before, and had hardly even traveled inside it. Her parents had kept her practically cloistered as they personally drilled her on her studies. It was only when she had complete control over her icy powers that she was allowed to wander the castle during the summer, when winter didn’t sing so strongly.

She felt eyes on the back of her neck. She could always tell when someone was staring at her. She looked over at Kristoff, but he was single mindedly watching the sled’s future path. She craned her head around and saw that it was Andrew who was watching her, with half closed eyes and a dreamy smile on his face.

“You are the most beautiful girl I ever met,” he said.

Elsa scoffed at him. “What are you… like 12?”

“I’ll have you know that I am 15 years old,” said Andrew, his face screwed up like wood fungus. Elsa couldn’t help but think it was kind of enduring. She smiled, but she didn’t believe him.

“Kristoff, how old is this liar?” asked Elsa.

Kristoff sighed. “He is actually 15. Puberty just hasn’t done him any favors yet.”

Elsa giggled. “I guess not.”

Andrew rolled over so that he wasn’t looking at Elsa anymore, grumbling to himself. “She just doesn’t know a good looking person when she sees one. I am one hot cookie, under these furs. I am telling you.”

Elsa laughed. It probably wasn’t what he was going for, but Andrew was somehow managing to be endearing with his tough guy mannerisms.

As it was getting to be dusk, Kristoff halted the sled. He and Andrew made swift work setting up camp and starting a fire. Elsa took leave of them for a short while to relieve herself in the woods - which Andrew assured her was like the best thing ever. She didn’t personally agree. When she got back, she heard talking. She slowed down and began to move as silently as possible until she could hide behind a tree. She was only steps from the fire and could hear them clearly.

“So… what are we going to do with her? We are not going to take her all the way to North Mountain, that’s for sure,” asked Kristoff.

“We will take her to the trolls.”

"Why?"

"I want to marry her,” declared Andrew.

Kristoff snorted. “You can’t marry her. She’s going to be queen of Arendelle.”

Elsa muffled a laugh, leaning against the bark of the tree.

“Who needs a queen? I want her.”

“Well, what if she doesn’t want you. Have you thought of that?”

“Well, then I’ll put her in a cage. I’m sure that she’ll start to like me eventually.”

Elsa stopped feeling the need to laugh.

“You can’t do that to people, An. You can’t just take them away from their families and the people who love them.”

“Says who? And it doesn’t matter anyway. I want her, so she’s going to be mine.”

Elsa grimaced to herself. Andrew seemed like a real piece of work. Of course, she could take the two easily, if needs must, using her ice. But if they were going to take her to the trolls, she was willing to play along for now.

The next morning, Elsa was grateful for the simple porridge that Andrew cooked up for them. She had escaped from the castle while wrestling for control over her icy powers and wasn’t at all prepared for a journey into the woods. Even now, she expected that her most trusted servants were still undoing the damage she had wrought on the way out.

After about an hour Kristoff halted the sled and started taking the harness off of the reindeer.

“We are going to have to walk from here on out, the sled won’t take us all the way.” They had paused at the opening of a large gorge. Elsa smelled something a rotten and wrinkled her nose.

“It’s sulphur,” said Kristoff. “Here, take this.”

He gave Elsa a rough handkerchief. It seemed clean, but she was reluctant wrap it around her face. Instead she reached into her pocket to bring out a silken handkerchief of her own. They wouldn’t realize that it was actually ice that she had pulled out of thin air. Making frozen water behave like every possible material was one of the things Elsa had practiced in the boredom of her secluded childhood. Elsa wrapped the handkerchief around her face. The cold didn’t bother her.

They entered the gorge. The air was moist and warm, smelling unpleasantly of rotten eggs. The path through gorge weaved back and forth, occasionally forcing them to climb over large boulders that had fallen in the way. Kristoff even forced his reindeer over them, shoving the large and very forgiving beast over the largest ones. Eventually they arrived at a wide open area littered with rounded stones.It didn’t smell as much here, so she took off the handkerchief.

Andrew immediately ran up to one of the stones and flopped down on top of it. “Bulda!” he yelled, hugging the uncaring rock. “So good to see you!”

“Is he talking to a rock?” asked Elsa out of the corner of her mouth.   Kristoff grinned and shook his head.

Elsa nearly jumped out of her skin when the rock rolled over and became a fat little person. It was then that she recalled hazy memories of the first time she had met the trolls in this very place.

She strode up to the troll and grabbed it by its mossy collar. “Where is my sister!” she yelled.

“Beats me,” said the troll. “Who is this?” it asked the two boys.

“This is Elsa. She’s going to be my bride,” boasted Andrew, attempting to take Elsa’s hand in his own. Elsa shook him off, looking at him disgustedly.

Kristoff put his hand on his face in embarrassment before grabbing Andrew by the shoulder. “Look, I know I didn’t do so good at telling about how human’s work, but you can’t marry Elsa.”

“Yeah,” said the troll. “Honey, you’re married to Kristoff, remember?”

Andrew screwed up his face and spit. “Ew. He’s like a brother to me. I don’t want to be married to him.”

The troll tilted its head. “So… you want a divorce?” it asked.

“Yes.”

“And you are cool with that?” The troll glanced at Kristoff.

“Yeah, sure. I was like seven when you married us, you interfering rock brain.”

The troll actually pouted at him. “Honey, dear, you were really happy about it at the time.”

“Yeah, because I was SEVEN!”

“Okie-dokie, I get it. By the power invested in me, Bulda -the one who married you in the first place- you and Kristoff are officially divorced. And you can shake on that.”

Andrew spit in his hand and proffered it to Kristoff, who smiled at the kid in a way that spoke of his great affection for the brat, and shook on it.

“Well a divorce is a simple affair, but a wedding’s just GOT to be a big thing. Come on gang!” the troll shouted.

Suddenly, all the round stones that encircled the clearing rolled over and became trolls. Elsa hardly knew what hit her as the trolls pounced, pulling her this way and that, inspecting her clothes, fingering her hair, touching her face. She started to get angry, and considered laying some ice on them if they didn’t stop.

“Stop it. Stop it! I don’t want to get married! I am here to find my sister!” Elsa bellowed, breaking out of their rocky grips, hands poised to start freezing some asses if they touched her again.

“Come on gorgeous! You are boring me with all this talk of sister this and sister that. You know you want some of this,” Andrew proclaimed as he grabbed Elsa’s shoulders and tried to pull her down for a kiss.

“You creep!” shouted Elsa, pushing him off of her. In her fear, she did something she hadn’t done in a long long time, which was aim her icy powers at a person. The bolt of pure icy magic struck him directly in the heart. He fell to his knees, clutching his chest in pain.

The trolls and Kristoff had made a semicircle around her. Kristoff dove down to check on Andrew, who looked up at him with blurry eyes. The trolls all stepped back, aghast. Elsa gestured pleadingly at them, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt him that bad. I just…”

She turned around and fled down path. The only one who followed her was Kristoff.

“Elsa!”

“Stay back Kristoff.”

“No, wait! Elsa! You have to stop.”

“I’ll hurt you if you put one step closer.”

“I know where your sister is!” Kristoff shouted at the top of his lungs.

Elsa stopped.

“I didn’t want to tell you. I didn’t want you to take her away. People have tried before. That’s why didn’t tell you who Andrew was.”

Andrew. She remembered her impression of him and removed his awful personality that had overshown everything else. He was short and babyfaced, with girlish lips and long eyelashes. Andrew was her sister.

“You have to come back and save her. I know I did a terrible job raising her. I’m sorry for that. But I love her. Please undo whatever it was you did.”

Elsa looked down at her hands, her hideous hands that had already hurt her sister twice. “I don’t know how.”

 

The trolls surrounded the girl who was laying on a stone slab, shivering even under a blanket. A particularly hairy troll was hovering over her. As Elsa stepped up to the slab the trolls gave way in front of her.

“Foolishness” muttered the troll. It looked sad. “Such foolishness.”

“I’m sorry,” said Elsa. She couldn’t believe that she had found her sister, just to curse her for the second time.

“It is not your fault. She is the foolish one. And now she is dying because she never learned how to love.”

“No, she can’t die. I just found her.” Elsa collapsed over her sister, hugging her hard. Through her heavy furs, she could feel the hint of the curves on the girl. God, how had she been so blind?

“Elsa?” Anna tried to sit up, her short brown hair falling into her eyes. Her hat had fallen off. Now Elsa saw that it had a streak of white in it. “I guess I’m dying then… or at least that’s what the doc said. I guess we aren’t getting married after all. At least you’re crying. That means you care, right?”

“You’re such an idiot” growled Kristoff, smacking Anna on the head. “This is Elsa. Your sister. She’s been waiting to meet you again for years and you just went and messed it all up. And now you are dying.” His throat constricted on the last word and he had to turn away, his tears muffling his voice. “And it’s all my fault because I kept it secret.”

“It’s hard to fix an icy heart,” said the troll. “But it can be done. The process is messy though, and I would need your help Elsa.”

“You can save her?” Elsa grabbed the trolls hands. “I’d do anything.”

“Thankyou,” said Anna softly, her voice small. She touched Elsa’s face. “I think maybe, I don’t deserve it.”

“Anna, it’s best if you slept for this.” The troll touched Anna’s forehead and she fell backward.

“Anna! Is she ok?”

“She’s only sleeping,” assured the troll elder. It took her hands and placed them over Anna’s chest. “Think about drawing your ice toward you. I will guide you.” It placed its hands over hers, and instantly Elsa was looking into another world. The elder troll glowed fiercely yellow beside her, faintly she could feel more than see the other trolls and Kristoff around her. Anna was translucent. What caught Elsa’s eye was Anna’s heart, which glowed blue. Shards of ice shot out of her heart toward the rest of her body.

“You must pull the ice back into her heart so that it doesn’t kill her body,” explained the troll. Elsa concentrated, and found that its words made sense. This was a thing she could do. She concentrated on pulling the ice back into the heart. It was hard, far harder than using her ice powers in other ways had ever been, but finally her sister’s heart looked like a glowing blue stone, which beat slowly.

“What do I do now?” she whispered.

“A little surgery.” Without any more explanation, the troll reached through Anna’s body and cupped its hand around her heart. It began to pull.

“What are you doing? You will hurt her!”

“If I leave it here, the cold will leach out and within a day she will be nothing but a pretty ice statue. I told you this would be messy.” He continued to pull. Her sister’s heart resisted, attached to the body as it was by various strands and tubes, but eventually it came loose.

Elsa was suddenly seeing the world with her normal eyes. Her sister was laying on the slab, her breath rising and falling.

“She’s still alive.” Elsa breathed. She was so glad.

“Of course. I am a professional, after all.” The troll held something in its hand, a smooth rock that looked basically like any other. It gestured impatiently, and another troll slapped a piece of twine in its hand. It used the twine to fashion a rough necklace, which it handed to Elsa.

“This is Anna’s heart. When the time comes, you must put it back in Anna’s body, otherwise she will die. After all, the body cannot live apart from its heart for long.” Elsa nodded, hardly believing what she was hearing, but memorising it none-the-less.

“But you must not put it back too soon. If her heart hasn’t thawed when you put it back, it will kill her.”

“How long?” asked Elsa. “And how will I know her heart has thawed.”

The troll shrugged. “You will know. As for how long she has? I don’t know. It could be a year, it could be a 100 years.”

“Human’s don’t live for a hundred years,” said Kristoff.

“Well, then definitely less than a 100 years. Magic isn’t a science, you know,” said the troll tiredly. “Go. Take her among the humans. She has spent too much time with trolls, and perhaps that was a mistake.”

Kristoff carried Anna out. She woke up in the sled as they travelled back to Arendelle. “Elsa… I felt you while I was sleeping,” she said blurrily. “You saved me.”

Elsa shook tears out of her eyes. “You idiot. I’m so sorry I hurt you. And I am so sorry I wasn’t there for you all these years as your big sister.” She reached out to touch Anna’s hair.

“I never really wanted a big sister,” said Anna.

Elsa drew back, hurt. Kristoff shot an apologetic look at her.

“I’m sorry, but I just don’t remember what its like to have one,” Anna said.

Elsa looked down and touched the stone that rested against her chest. “I’ll show you what it’s like. It will be wonderful.”

“I hope so,” said Anna, as she leaned back into her blankets. “I’m think I’m looking forward to having a sister.”

Kristoff turned around and leaned into the back of the sled to brush his fingers against her hair. “And I’ll always be your big brother.” He looked nervously at Elsa, afraid she would disagree, but she simply smiled at him. The truth was, she had liked Kristoff way more than ‘Andrew’ anyway.

“Hey do you know what’s weird?” asked Anna. “I can’t feel my heartbeat.”

**Author's Note:**

> In these notes, I figure I should put something about how each of the main characters should be a little different from in the Movieverse because they had significantly different childhoods. Elsa is more confident because without Anna around, she could practice her magic without fearing it so much, and she had more contact with people growing up than movie verse. The most important person in the world to Kristoff is Anna, they are bros. Anna is... well hopefully she will grow up a bit in the sequel huh? Yes, definitely planning on writing a sequel to this and it will have much more Elsanna.


End file.
